<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Душа его нежнее кроваво-красного джема by fandom Evans and roles 2020 (fandom_Evans_and_roles), fata</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26383252">Душа его нежнее кроваво-красного джема</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Evans_and_roles/pseuds/fandom%20Evans%20and%20roles%202020'>fandom Evans and roles 2020 (fandom_Evans_and_roles)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fata/pseuds/fata'>fata</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Спецквест [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Praise Kink, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:53:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26383252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Evans_and_roles/pseuds/fandom%20Evans%20and%20roles%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fata/pseuds/fata</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>У Стива дэдди-кинк, и он случайно сболтнул про это во время секса.<br/>Беты перевода: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MartaAdams/profile">MartaAdams</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasmunaut/profile">kasmunaut</a></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Спецквест [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки), Спецквест команды Эванса 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Душа его нежнее кроваво-красного джема</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            [Restricted Work] by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/pringlesaremydivision/pseuds/pringlesaremydivision">pringlesaremydivision</a>. Log in to view.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Разрешение на перевод получено.</p><p>Кинки: дэдди-кинк, похвала, пошлые разговоры.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Слова просто соскользнули с языка. Раз – и все. Прошло не меньше секунды, прежде чем до Стива дошло, что он только что сказал. А потом ему хотелось лишь одного – просто умереть на месте.</p><p>Баки застыл изваянием, и все, что Стив чувствовал – биение пульса в горле, в члене, в голове где-то за глазами, такое сильное, что он едва мог дышать. Баки не шевелился, окаменел – и молчал, поэтому Стива начало колотить мелкой дрожью в ожидании худшего.</p><p>А затем он услышал низкий вибрирующий стон, и огрубевшие от работы пальцы прошлись по чувствительной коже его шеи, потирая подушечками так нежно, что Стив едва не расплакался. Толчок бедрами – и член Баки вошел еще глубже, а горячее прерывистое дыхание опалило ухо Стива.</p><p>– Детка, скажи это еще раз, – громко прошептал Баки, и Стив, не справившись с собой, кончил без прикосновения к члену, забрызгав всю кровать, сотрясаясь и постанывая. Кончил так, что перед глазами заплясали звезды.</p><p>Баки рассмеялся – звук вышел низким и каким-то порочным, а затем еще плотнее прижался бедрами к заднице Стива. Выпрямившись, он не дал Стиву и минуты, чтобы прийти в себя, потянул назад, так и не сняв с члена, устраивая у себя на коленях и позволяя откинуться спиной себе на грудь. От перемены позы, от того, как член прошелся по простате, у Стива перехватило дыхание, и это было… господи, ощущений оказалось так много, слишком много. Но Баки и не думал останавливаться.</p><p>– Все для меня, да, детка? – Каждое его слово сопровождалось небольшими движениями, крошечными толчками вверх, которые только разжигали что-то внутри – а Стив и так уже был на грани, даже за ней – и это совершенно точно не помогало. Баки обвил его грудь одной рукой, притягивая ближе, другой растирая белесые потеки на животе, втирая их в кожу Стива. – Да, вот так, глубже, мой сладкий, вот так, мой хороший.</p><p>От этих слов Стива словно током прошило, и член его снова ожил, требуя внимания. Стив  откинул голову на плечо Баки, запуская пальцы ему в волосы и сгребая в горсть. Баки прижался губами к шее Стива, нежно прикусывая тонкую кожу, а его пальцы медленно двинулись с живота Стива вверх, к соску, рассыпая по пути искры удовольствия.</p><p>– Да, малыш, вот так, я знаю, сколько тебе надо, – прошептал Баки ему на ухо, чуть сжимая металлическими пальцами его горло – так, чтобы ощущалось только легкое давление. – Дам все, что пожелаешь, как пожелаешь, позабочусь о тебе, Стиви, детка, мой хороший мальчик. Мой самый лучший.</p><p>Стив всхлипнул, покраснев от похвалы, и сильнее сжал руку Баки, чувствуя, как нагревается металл под его хваткой.  </p><p>– Пожалуйста, – прошептал он, даже зная, что только что кончил, но уже понимая, что хочет еще, что хочет, но…</p><p>– Пожалуйста – что, малыш? – спросил Баки и, твою же мать, господи боже.</p><p>Стив чувствовал, что щеки у него пылают, а глаза наполняются слезами. Он попытался спрятать лицо, склоняя голову; стыд обжигал, растекаясь как пламя и грозя сжечь изнутри, но Баки держал его – крепко, словно стальными тисками, даже Стив не мог выбраться из его хватки.</p><p>– Тихо, тихо. – Баки успокаивающе поцеловал его в плечо. – Мой хороший, тут нечего стыдиться. Просто хочу услышать. Хочу услышать, как ты это произносишь. Ты же порадуешь меня, моя сладкая детка?</p><p>Стива прошило унижением, почти таким же сильным, как и возбуждение, в голове, казалось, что-то перемкнуло и заискрилось, во рту пересохло, но вот у члена, похоже, никаких проблем не было. Поэтому Стив наконец выдавил cрывающимся голосом:</p><p>– Пожалуйста… <i>папочка</i>… пожалуйста, прикоснись ко мне… </p><p>И стон Баки возле уха был самой прекрасной музыкой.</p><p>– Ох, драгоценный мой, – выдохнул Баки. Стив спиной почувствовал, как тот вздрогнул, и его накрыло пониманием, что Баки получил больше, чем мог вынести. – Ох, куколка, как я могу тебе отказать, когда ты так сладко просишь?</p><p>Удерживая металлическую ладонь у горла Стива, Баки опустил другую руку ниже, к основанию его члена, и Стив издал отчаянный, скулящий стон, но был уже за той гранью, где не задумываются, что и как звучит. Баки одобрительно хмыкнул в ответ, крепче сжал ладонь и, сделав пробное движение, начал медленно двигать рукой, одновременно толкаясь внутрь.</p><p>– Ты такой жадный, да, детка Стиви? Уже кончил и хочешь еще разок, умоляешь меня – а ведь я своего еще не получил. – Баки прикусил шею Стива. – Даже не знаю – а заслужил ли такой жадный мальчишка, как ты, награды… Как думаешь? </p><p>Он убрал руку от члена Стива, и Стив практически всхлипнул, лишившись тепла ладони.</p><p>– Тихо, – рыкнул Баки, проводя пальцами по Стивовым спутанным волосам. – Тихо, детка. Все будет, ты же знаешь, я все для тебя сделаю. Всегда. Никогда не мог устоять перед этим милым личиком. Но сначала, – сказал он, медленно выходя из Стива – и на этот раз тот и правда заплакал, слезы сами собой покатились по его щекам, – о, сначала ты сядешь на <i>папочкин</i> член и объездишь меня, так, чтобы я в тебя кончил, наполнил тебя – как тебе идея?</p><p>Стив зажмурился, пытаясь сморгнуть влагу, чувствуя, как стыд в груди борется с желанием так яростно, что тяжело дышать. Баки тем временем лег на спину, притягивая Стива ближе до тех пор, пока тот не навис над ним на расстоянии поцелуя – их лица почти соприкоснулись. </p><p>– Давай, сладкий, – прошептал Баки, и от тепла его дыхания, от его слов у Стива закололо губы. – Забирайся на мой член, малыш, я же чувствую, как сильно ты этого хочешь. Ты такой красивый, Стиви, представляешь, как роскошно ты будешь смотреться? Хочу видеть тебя верхом на мне, чувствовать, как твое тело обнимает меня, принимает – так глубоко, что глубже просто невозможно.</p><p>Стив содрогнулся всем телом, и прошло не меньше минуты, прежде чем он смог связно думать, не говоря уже о том, чтобы двигаться. Всего было слишком много. Он был так возбужден, так потерян в ощущениях. Баки был с ним, заботился о нем, точно знал, что ему нужно, и Стив чувствовал, как глаза снова наполняются слезами, понимал, что если начнет плакать, то уже никогда и не перестанет. Но Баки тронул его за бедро, возвращая в реальность, в комнату, к кровати – он лежал там, распростертый на простынях, и ждал.</p><p>Стив перекинул через бедра Баки ногу, седлая его, и крупная влажная головка члена толкнулась в его растянутую дырку, заставив задохнуться. Стив потянулся назад, нашел член Баки рукой и медленно на него опустился, застонав от успевшего забыться чувства растяжения. Баки лежал под ним, сжимая и разжимая кулаки, кусая нижнюю губу, и глаза его, чернющие от желания, казалось, прожигали в Стиве дыры.</p><p>– Вот так, детка, – выдохнул Баки, сжимая бедра Стива, когда тот полностью опустился. – Да, мой сладкий, ты же этого хотел, да? Чтобы я вошел в тебя, наполнил собой? Тебе всегда мало, да, Стиви? Готов не слезать с меня никогда? – Слова его были грубыми, но тон – нежным, успокаивающим, теплым, с легкой ноткой опасности, и этот голос, казалось, омыл Стива изнутри, согревая.</p><p>Когда Стив не ответил, Баки провел большим пальцем по его соску, легко прихватив, и Стив вскрикнул. </p><p>– Куколка, я задал тебе вопрос. Ты же не собираешься просто сидеть тут, хорошенький, как картинка, просто чтобы подразнить меня? – Он по-волчьи улыбнулся. – Хотя, сладкий мой, выглядишь ты просто офигенно, такой смущенный – течешь для меня. </p><p>Он провел пальцем по головке члена Стива, подхватывая каплю смазки, словно подтверждая только что сказанное, и хмыкнул, когда Стив снова застонал, громко и отчаянно. Баки с улыбкой засунул испачканный палец в рот и демонстративно облизал его кончиком розового языка, словно это был член Стива, и, господи, ну почему это не был член Стива?</p><p>– Я больше не… господи, Баки... – У Стива перехватило дыхание, пока он поднимался и тут же снова опускался на член Баки, откидывая голову и ускоряясь так, что его собственный член хлопал по животу, оставляя белесые разводы. – Всегда хочу тебя, мне так хорошо, когда ты внутри, так охрененно хорошо, господи... боже... мой... – Он был так близко, что практически чувствовал, как удовольствие поднимается по позвоночнику и в любой момент готово накрыть его, вывернуть, заставить потерять всяческий контроль. – Хочу, чтобы тебе было хорошо, хочу, чтобы ты кончил – пожалуйста, кончи в меня, наполни меня, хочу тебя в себе.</p><p>Баки улыбнулся ему и покачал головой. </p><p>– Ну же, сладкий мой. Постарайся еще. – Он обхватил ягодицы Стива ладонями и крепко стиснул, а затем скользнул пальцами к дырке Стива, к припухшим краям, что стискивали его член. Стив зашелся всхлипами. – Попроси меня получше, детка. Попроси меня, сладкий, попроси так, как, я знаю, ты хочешь.</p><p>Стив застонал, протяжно и низко, роняя голову, пряча лицо в изгиб плеча Баки – щеки его пылали так, что даже уши горели пожаром. </p><p>– Баки, черт побери, ты меня просто убиваешь, я не могу… не могу…</p><p>Он почувствовал, как Баки впихнул большой палец в дырку, сильнее растягивая ее, и это движение словно швырнуло его за край, в грохочущее безумие, где уже не было дела до стыда и никого не заботило, какие слова льются изо рта. </p><p>– Господи, <i>папочка</i>, пожалуйста, выеби меня, наполни меня собой, возьми меня, <i>папочка</i>, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, твою же мать, ну пожалуйста!</p><p>Баки шикнул ему на ухо, и, прежде чем Стив успел понять, как это произошло, он уже был на спине, с коленями, прижатыми к груди, а Баки вбивался в него, вдалбливался так, что от каждого движения сотрясалась кровать. Его лицо с шальными яркими глазами и безрассудной улыбкой было невозможно красивым, и сам он был похож на того мальчика, в которого Стив раз и навсегда влюбился много лет назад. У Стива что-то сжалось в груди – и вовсе не из-за того, с какой силой двигался Баки. Он попытался произнести имя Баки, но вышел лишь всхлип, слабый и совсем беспомощный.</p><p>Судя по тому, как перехватило дыхание у Баки, тот все понял. Он прижал Стива еще крепче, почти сложив пополам, обвил его всем собой, и и поцелуи его были такими нежными, такими невыносимо нежными – особенно на контрасте с грубыми толчками, которыми он хоронил себя в его теле. </p><p>– О, Стиви, детка, да, вот так, – выстонал Баки ему в рот, сжимая металлические пальцы у него в волосах. – Так хорошо, сладкий, ты такой, господи, как сильно я тебя люблю. – Движения Баки стали хаотичными, утратив всяческий ритм. – О, детка, моя детка, детка, сейчас кончу, кончу в тебя, вот так... – И лицо его разом расслабилось, он запрокинул голову, кончая в Стива, толкаясь в последний раз, прежде чем упасть ему на грудь.</p><p>Стив едва дышал, но все же нашел силы обхватить Баки так, что потом, наверное, на спине, на мокрой от пота коже, останутся синяки. Он был так близко, так чертовски близко, но не мог позволить себе кончить, пока па… пока Баки ему не позволит – во всяком случае, он постарается продержаться. Он посмотрел на спутанные волосы Баки, погладил их, слабо, умоляюще – и Баки фыркнул от смеха ему в грудь.</p><p>– И это все, на что ты способен, детка? – спросил Баки, потираясь кончиком носа о солнечное сплетение Стива, легко прикусывая сначала одну выпуклую грудную мышцу, затем другую, оставляя след зубов, который моментально побледнел – слишком быстро, о чем оба тут же пожалели.</p><p>Медленно, невыносимо медленно он вышел из Стива, и тот застонал от внезапной пустоты внутри.  </p><p>– Господи, как же сильно тебе это нравится, а? Невыносимо быть без меня внутри, да детка? – Он поцеловал Стива в живот, прокладывая дорожку поцелуями вниз, по росту волос, к истекающему смазкой члену. – Хочешь, я вставлю в тебя пальцы, пока буду сосать, сладкий? Ты такой растянутый, такой мокрый от моей спермы, из тебя, наверное, просто течет, и пальцы как по маслу войдут прямо в твою растянутую дырку. Хочешь так, моя сладкая детка?</p><p>Стив решил, что терять больше нечего, потому что, господь всемогущий, он хотел. Посмотрев Баки прямо в глаза, он сказал, пряча усмешку: </p><p>– Да, господи, да, <i>папочка</i>, пожалуйста. Отсоси мне, возьми меня глубоко, заставь кончить для тебя. – Он закрыл глаза, опустив ресницы, и когда Баки одним плавным движением насадился на его член, Стив застонал так, что звук отразился от стен: – Блядь, – задохнулся он. – Господи, Баки, да, так. </p><p>И легчайшего прикосновения к его припухшей, растянутой дырке оказалось почти достаточно, чтобы отправить его через край, но Баки протолкнул два пальца и согнул их, одновременно заглатывая член до самого основания, и у Стива не было ни единого шанса. Он обхватил голову Баки руками и, застонав, кончил глубоко ему в горло. Баки проглотил, принимая все до последней капли, и хотя теперь у Стива не так часто кружилась голова – совсем не так, как раньше, – но сейчас он чувствовал именно это.</p><p>– Господи, Стиви, – закашлялся Баки, выпуская член Стива и вытирая рот рукой. – Твою же мать.</p><p>Стив слабо рассмеялся, притягивая Баки в поцелуй. </p><p>– Это мои слова. Господи. – Он зевнул, вдруг почувствовав себя таким вымотанным, что сил не было даже пошевелиться, не говоря уж о том, чтобы подняться и пойти в душ. Сонно моргнув, он посмотрел на Баки: – Поспим?</p><p>– Ты просто что-то с чем-то, – ответил Баки. – Как ты можешь говорить все, что только что наговорил, но едва получишь свое, тут же превратиться из любителя извращений в  сладкого невинного засранца? – Баки подтянул его еще ближе, укрывая их обоих одеялом. – Да, давай поспим.</p><p>– Просто заткнись, – пробормотал Стив, но словам его не хватало напора. Он уже наполовину спал, согретый теплом объятий Баки. – Тебе все это нравится не меньше, чем мне, не надо тут.</p><p>Баки тихонько хмыкнул, притираясь лицом к шее Стива, оставляя легкие поцелуи на нежной коже. </p><p>– Да, но в моей любви к такого рода штукам ничего нового, а вот у тебя… хм.</p><p>Стив зевнул, прижимаясь еще плотнее, пряча голову Баки под подбородок. </p><p>– Тоже ничего нового. Просто наконец-то сказал вслух. – Он хмыкнул, явно довольный собой. – Раньше я все думал, как бы разозлить тебя настолько, чтобы ты просто сложил меня пополам и отхлестал ремнем по заднице. – От удивления у Баки просто дыхание перехватило, а Стив лишь рассмеялся. – Ну, мне ни разу не удалось так тебя довести.</p><p>– Ни разу, – согласился Баки, мягко отводя волосы Стива от лица, целуя его лоб, глаза, кончик носа. – Я все пропустил, мне семьдесят лет потребовалось, чтобы наконец сделать все, как надо. – В голосе его засквозила грусть, и Стив тут же открыл глаза, пытаясь разглядеть выражение его лица в приглушенном ночном свете.</p><p>– Ну и что. Зато теперь мы вместе – и это главное, да?</p><p>Баки улыбнулся легко, но совершенно искренне, так, что улыбка отразилась и в глазах. </p><p>– Именно. Давай спать. – И после паузы добавил: – Детка.</p><p>– Бак?</p><p>– Да?</p><p>– Ненавижу тебя.</p><p>– И я тебя, Стиви. И я тебя.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>